Weaver
Weaver, also known as Rumplestiltskin, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Robert Carlyle, and is the cursed counterpart of Mr. Gold. History The morning after, Weaver waits outside the station near a police cruiser as Rogers shows up for their first day on the job. Although Rogers is an hour early, Weaver still chides him for being late and reminds him that he chose him even when the other officers doubted Rogers' working capabilities because of his fake hand. Weaver refuses to give a straight answer about why he picked Rogers as his partner and instead suggests that when the latter is a bigshot detective one day, he'll figure out the answer. He then tosses the car keys to Rogers, telling him to drive since he is the new guy. The two men report to Belfrey Towers to accept orders from Victoria Belfrey, who wants them to get rid of Henry as she deems him a bad influence on her family. On the way out in the elevator, Rogers questions why they are taking orders from Victoria. Weaver agrees that neither of them work for her, however, they do work for him. At Roni's bar, Weaver attempts to compel her into revealing information about Henry's recent activity in Hyperion Heights, but she refuses. Weaver remains undeterred by her attitude and implies he will get what he wants one way or the other. After downing his drink, he walks out, leaving Rogers to pay Roni for his tab. Outside, Rogers tells Weaver that they haven't done enough to go after Henry, to which Weaver amusedly remarks about Rogers' having a dark side. Upon obtaining a search warrant for Henry's apartment, the two look around, with Weaver discovering evidence that Henry has a daughter. Weaver explains that they've located a vulnerability that they can use against Henry, and questions if it bothers Rogers before pressuring him into being loyal to him or suffer the consequences. When Victoria demands Henry be removed from her charity event, Weaver tasks Rogers with slipping Victoria's bracelet into the man's pocket and framing him for theft, which he later watches Rogers follow through with. Afterward, Weaver demands the bartenders, including Henry, turn out their pockets so the culprit can be found. Jacinda challenges him for accusing them of theft, but Henry intervenes to protect her, causing Weaver to bruise him. Weaver then forces him to reveal what is in his pocket, however, Henry pulls out his keychain, causing Weaver to realize Rogers didn't do as he asked. Later, Weaver praises Rogers for his actions as he was testing to see if he had a moral code. In private, Victoria complains to Weaver about his failures, though Weaver boasts that she doesn't employ nor own him and while their goals have aligned, they may not always. He then walks out and leaves Victoria alone to consider his words. When the deli mixes up his sandwich order and gives him orange marmalade again, Weaver offers it to Tilly, insisting it's her favorite and attempting to get her to eat it before they discuss a business matter. Realizing he wants to talk to her about Victoria, Tilly asks why he works for such a horrible person, but Weaver denies that he does. He reminds her that, as a detective, he asks the questions, not her, which only makes Tilly laugh amusedly. Weaver urges her to remove her rabbit mask, however, Tilly points out that everyone is wearing a mask, especially since it's Halloween. Unimpressed, he inquires if this is the reason she is playing with an unsolvable Rubix cube, although Tilly remarks there is no point of solvable one either. Tilly ponders about the man he is behind his mask, but Weaver loses his patience, telling her that they are done talking. After being spooked by Tilly, Victoria pushes Weaver to make the girl resume taking her pills before she becomes dangerous. Weaver refuses as it doesn't align with his interests, to which Victoria coolly implies she will expose his corruptive ways and have him jailed if he chooses not to comply with her. Weaver warns her to against threatening him, though she expresses no qualms about doing so and pressures him to choose if he or Tilly will go down. Weaver talks with Rogers about the fear he saw in Victoria's eyes and his suspicions there is something bigger at play that only Tilly knows. Rogers disapproves of Weaver treating Tilly like a pawn, while Weaver warns him not to school him on how to deal with his informant. Weaver tracks down Tilly at the troll statue under the bridge, where he tries to find out her reasons for no longer taking her medication. Tilly believes Victoria wants the pills to make her blind and stubbornly declares her refusal to forget when she is so close to remembering again. Weaver asks her what secrets she knows about Victoria, and Tilly explains Victoria is making all of them wear masks and become separated from each other so they can't remember their true selves. Still confused, Weaver instead prompts her to tell him what she knows, which Tilly agrees to and suggests she will show him instead. Weaver plays along by driving her to the train tracks, but on the way there, he tricks her into eating the orange marmalade sandwich that he crushed her pills into. Alice is hurt by his betrayal, continuing to insist he doesn't believe her only because he has yet to remember his real self, a good man who has someone waiting for him. Refusing to give up her plan to make him remember, Tilly tumbles out of the car and runs off, forcing Weaver to follow her into her shed. There, Tilly shows him a chipped cup to trigger his memories, but when Weaver still recalls nothing, she panics, grabbing his gun and aiming it at him. As he asks why she's doing this, she tells him that he told her to and speaks his true name, Rumplestiltskin, before shooting him. Weaver collapses before passing out, during which he sees a vision of a beautiful woman, only to wake up in a hospital bed. As Tilly is now back on her pills, Weaver instructs Rogers to let the girl go and file a report about a masked robber shooting him before fleeing on foot. Victoria visits, expressing chagrin at him letting Tilly go, and warns him again that she has the power to take him down. Weaver hints he found something else more important than that and purposely ends his sentence by calling her "dearie", which proves he is now awake and remembers his true self. He cautions her to choose her next step wisely as anything she does to him will no longer harm him. Following a short time in the hospital, Weaver prepares to go back to work despite Rogers mentioning that their captain wanted him to rest up for at least a week. Weaver ignores this by making plans to convince the captain otherwise, and on his way out from the hospital room, he kicks aside the wheelchair that was intended for him to use. Later at the precinct, Roni and Lucy come to Weaver asking him to find out if a woman named Regina Mills applied to adopt a baby in Boston. Weaver questions why he should assist them, to which Roni agrees to owe him one if he does. After procuring the information, he delivers it in a file to Roni, who is surprised that he actually found something on the woman. Roni moves to grab the file, but Weaver stops her and asks why she wanted his help if she assumed nothing would turn up. She, in turn, states that she requested a favor from him, not an interrogation, so Weaver drops the subject and lets her have the file, telling her that the favor she owes him will be returned one day. When Rogers calls for backup after finding a dead man, Weaver arrives at the crime scene. Rogers explains the man, Sam, has a tattoo that matches one of Eloise's drawings and he finds it strange that the man died the day after he interviewed him. Weaver tells Rogers to get some rest while he handles the situation now, though Rogers suspects he may be involved with the man's death. Instead, Weaver calls him out for accusing him with no proof and believes Rogers' obsession with solving Eloise's case is affecting his judgment. Weaver then informs Victoria about how close Rogers is to solving the Eloise case, to which she presses him to put a stop to it or she'll find someone who will do it in a more permanent fashion. After Tilly agrees to help Rogers by talking to the street kids about Eloise, Weaver instructs her to feed Rogers a fake story about Eloise taking on the name Rain and her eventual death in a car accident. To make the tale even more believable, he gives her a forgery of a drawing that matches a missing page in Eloise's journal, however, Rogers figures out it is fake after the color on it starts to run when touched by liquid. At the precinct, Weaver takes out the Dark One's dagger from a box but quickly puts it back when Rogers arrives to confront him about his lies. Weaver admits he was acting on Victoria's orders, but the real reason he did it was to protect Rogers from himself as he is not ready to know the whole truth about what is going on in Hyperion Heights. Rogers vows to find Eloise now that Weaver has confirmed his suspicions that she is still alive, even though Weaver insists Eloise is not who he is truly looking for. Following Rogers' rescue of Eloise, Weaver observes the other police officers applauding him for his heroism. He, however, cautions Rogers that he has no idea what he's blown open by solving the case. Roni drops by the station in search of Weaver, but Rogers doesn't know where he is. Weaver later goes to see Roni at the bar, where she questions him about what the name Rumplestiltskin means to him. Roni, who is awake since regaining her memories, asks him this to gauge whether he is awake as well, but Weaver casually asking if Rumplestiltskin slept for a hundred years. Roni corrects him by stating it was Rip Van Winkle, and then, not wanting to dance around the subject any longer, she challenges him by calling him out for being awake like she is. She explains there's no use pretending since they both know the dangers of Drizella and Gothel working together in Hyperion Heights, including the threat they pose to his grandson Henry. Weaver continues to feign ignorance, causing an impatient Roni to beg for him to become partners with her so they can team up together. He comments that the only thing they've shared is as drinking buddies during a couple of happy hours before he gets up to walk out. Weaver pauses when Roni wonders if he is keeping his cover because of the Guardian and tells him to consider that Belle wouldn't want this for him. This appears to strike a nerve in him, though he manages to turn around with a neutral face and ask her who Belle is. Frustrated with Weaver's noncompliance, Roni drops the subject and states she'll find help somewhere else. After Victoria is visited in prison by Ivy, Weaver prepares to take her back to her cell, but Victoria has other plans and tries to entice him into a deal. He plays dumb as Victoria begins mentioning his prolificacy for collecting things, the wife he is separated from, and the dagger he has. She then questions him on how his search for the Guardian is going and agrees to give him all the necessary information if he helps her with reviving Anastasia. Weaver steps forward, seemingly to cuff Victoria, but instead attaches it to his belt as he tells her that the deal is on. Outside the station, Rogers is livid to see that Victoria is now a free woman. Weaver explains that the judge threw out the charges since Rogers did not a warrant. Knowing Weaver pulled some strings to secure Victoria's release for something in return, Rogers vows to find out what that is. As Weaver follows Victoria to the mausoleum, he notices they are being tailed by Ivy but Victoria is not concerned about her. From one of the pullout slots, Victoria retrieves a bag which contains something that will help her reunite with Anastasia. Seeing the lengths she is going for Anastasia when she already has another daughter waiting for her, Weaver notes how he used to have a son who thought as little of him as Ivy does of Victoria but he never stopped trying to fix things with him. Victoria dryly congratulates him for that before chiding him for comparing his grief to hers as he has no idea what she's been through, however, Weaver asserts he does because he's known the longing for reunion and paid the cost for it. In turn, Victoria refuses to stop now that she has a way and states dispassionately that Ivy hasn't been her daughter for a long time. Weaver asks for his end of their deal now that he's helped her, but Victoria tells him he'll get it after Anastasia is back. When Ivy and Gothel arrive after Victoria is gone, Weaver casually informs them they're just missed her. Ivy leaves, but Gothel stays, unsuccessfully offering her services to Weaver before angering him by asking about Belle. Gothel emphasizes that he has yet to know the cost of Anastasia's awakening, which requires sacrificing an innocent's belief. As an impatient Weaver tells her to just spit it out, Gothel ominously asks him where his great-granddaughter Lucy is; implying that she is the sacrifice Victoria intends to use. During Weaver's search for Lucy, only her backpack is recovered. Rogers confronts him with a drawing of a dagger, which Weaver tries to brush off, but Rogers has had enough, revealing he knows Weaver has been investigating everyone in Hyperion Heights and wants to know why. Weaver confesses to looking for someone whom he believed Victoria could have helped to find, and that everything he has done is to reunite with his wife. Despite the dubiosity of the story, Rogers believes him and offers to help, to which Weavers tells him that they need to find Lucy. After Victoria's success in reviving Anastasia causes Lucy to become comatose, Weaver entices her into allowing him to test Anastasia to see if she is the Guardian, in exchange for protecting her from Gothel and Ivy, who both want the girl for her magic. In his evidence room at the police station, Weaver presents Anastasia with a set of knives and asks her to determine if any of them have magic. Anastasia picks up one but senses no magic in it, and then, without warning, she causes all the knives to fly and pierce a nearby cabinet. When the girl speculates there might be magic in there, Weaver reveals she is correct and pulls out his dagger from the cabinet. Anastasia is fearful of her powers, but Weaver assures her that her magic can do good things, and in particular, he needs her help with healing Lucy. He has her write down a pattern of runes, which will cast a spell to save Lucy, but Anastasia begins to panic when she senses Gothel approaching, causing her powers to go haywire. Weaver attempts to calm her down, but as Gothel makes her presence known, Anastasia's blast of magic knocks away Weaver, Victoria, and Gothel and renders all three of them unconscious. Later after Weaver wakes up, he finds a token bearing a symbol from the Coven of the Eight just as Rogers and Tilly report seeing the same symbol under the bridge. Rogers wonders what it could mean, to which Weaver ominously tells him that "they" are here; in reference to the coven. When Rogers questions Weaver further about who exactly "they" are, Weaver tells him that Eloise is a member of a dangerous cult and though she was seduced into it, she eventually became its leader and is now attempting to recruit other girls, such as Victoria's other daughter Anastasisa, who is still trapped in the cult. Rogers finds this hard to believe and remains certain Eloise is innocent. Later, Weaver locates the Botanical Garden Greenhouse where he believes Eloise intends to hold a ritual involving a sacred orchid and a human sacrifice. Weaver and Rogers arrive in time to find Victoria dead as Ivy tells them that her mother saved her from being the sacrifice, which finally makes Rogers believe in Weaver's findings. In the wake of Victoria's death, Rogers blames himself for what happened because he was the one who rescued Eloise, however, Weaver suggests there were forces at work beyond his control and the situation can still be repaired. He shows Rogers a file on Andrea Sage, the doctor overseeing Lucy at the hospital who died on the same night as Victoria. Although the death was ruled as due to natural causes, Weaver finds it suspicious that a lock of Doctor Sage's hair was missing. Rogers theorizes it was another coven member who killed her, and Weaver agrees, stating that person could lead them right back to Eloise. The detectives pay a visit to Hilda, a bakery owner who was with Andrea the morning prior to her death. Hilda confirms Andrea was at her bakery, however, she did not actually see her because she is blind. She explains the doctor bought her usual teacake and gave her some test results. Weaver continues talking to Hilda while Rogers tries to use her blindness to his advantage by sneaking into the backroom, but Hilda informs him that room is off limits due to food sanitary reasons. Hilda then apologizes for not being of more help due to her condition and offers the detectives a cookie for the road, but Rogers declines before walking out to follow after Weaver. Later, Weaver and Rogers break into the bakery during the night, discovering the gas is on and an unconscious Hilda is handcuffed to a table leg. Weaver goes to Roni and the recently returned Kelly at the bar, where he admits to previously playing dumb about being awake because of his alliance with Victoria. He shares with them his findings on Doctor Sage's death, which he thought the coven was responsible for. However, as Hilda was a known member of the coven and nearly killed as well, he found a scar on Doctor Sage's wrist indicating that she had a tattoo of the coven's symbol removed, leading him to believe someone outside the coven is targeting the witches. After getting Hilda to the hospital, Weaver has guards posted outside her room in case the culprit comes back. On his way to Rogers' office at the station, he greets an upset Tilly, who, having been dismissed by Rogers earlier, walks past without talking to him. Weaver updates Rogers about the situation at the hospital before theorizing Eloise has made herself scarce in the wake of Victoria's death, however, Eloise shows up unexpectedly. In the interrogation room, Eloise tries to appeal to the detectives, telling them that her and the other women simply have shared ideals and they are not in a cult. Weaver asks where she was the night of Victoria's death, but Eloise balks at being under investigation as she came to help them suss out the killer. Rogers apologizes on his partner's behalf, however, Eloise wants Weaver gone so she can talk with Rogers only. While Eloise is left in the interrogation room, Weaver warns Rogers of the woman's skill in manipulating others. Rogers believes he will be fine, considering Eloise's targets are lonely lost girls and he is not, and he intends to let her believe she is in control of the situation. Weaver watches the security monitor as Rogers goes to tell Eloise that his partner went on a coffee break, and while Eloise knows this is a lie, she cooperates nonetheless. When Eloise convinces Rogers that he cannot find the killer without first knowing himself, she asks him to show her one of his favorite paintings. Weaver objects against this and believes Rogers doesn't even understand the price he is paying for it, but Rogers insists he is willing if it'll get him the answers he wants. Tilly warns Weaver about Eloise, whom she deems an evil monster and her belief that something bad will happen with her around. Weaver agrees with her assessment but sends her out when she protests against Rogers taking his painting to Eloise. Without Weaver noticing, Eloise then mockingly waves to Tilly through the monitor. Eloise eventually reveals the killer leaves a specific gift for the victims, chocolate marzipan truffles in a heart-shaped box, which leads Weaver and Rogers to a flower shop where the chocolates were last delivered, but the woman they are looking for already died years ago, revealing they have been set up. They check up on Hilda, only to find her dead with Tilly standing over her with a scalpel. Tilly flees after berating them for not listening to her, and later, the detectives find a coven symbol in Tilly's shed, which, unknown to them, was placed there by the actual killer to make Tilly look guilty, though neither believe she is the killer. To help Rogers understand, Weaver tells him about a bad experience Tilly had with the coven many years ago, during which her father was taken from her. While Weaver heads back to the station to buy themselves some time, Rogers agrees to track down Tilly to prove her innocent. In his work office, Weaver is repairing the chipped cup with glue when Rogers invites him to lunch and to continue working on the Candy Killer case. Weaver declines, deciding they both need a break, and remarks that his wife used to say wandering another path leads people to where they need to go, hence why he is focusing on fixing the cup. After Rogers leaves to go to the market, the Desk Sergeant gives Weaver a photocopy of a security footage still of Anastasia outside of an abandoned restaurant, telling him that she matches the description of the girl he has been looking for. Weaver receives several calls from Roni, but he ignores her in favor of going to the abandoned restaurant. As he is having a look around at the mess inside the building, Roni shows up to tell him Ivy was attacked by the Candy Killer and was later seen leaving the bar with someone. Weaver wonders if she left with Roni's boyfriend, Mr. Samdi, before revealing he already knows Samdi is after his dagger as collecting other people's secrets has always been his strong suit. Roni insists she is working on changing his mind, but Weaver reminds her of the consequences if things remain unchanged, namely that he won't be able to reunite with Belle and there's no telling what Samdi will do to Anastasia. Roni agrees with the severity of the situation which is why she has come to him, and Weaver tells her they have to reach Anastasia before Ivy finds her. Weaver and Roni eventually track down both girls at Victoria's old office in Belfrey Towers, where the sisters have since reconciled with each other after thwarting Gothel's attempt to manipulate Anastasia into killing Ivy. As Weaver goes to make sure Anastasia is okay, Ivy informs Roni of her plans to leave Hyperion Heights and return to the New Enchanted Forest with her sister so Gothel can never get her hands on Anatasia's Guardian powers. After Anastasia powers up a magic bean and goes into the portal with Ivy, Roni expresses surprise at Weaver for allowing the Guardian to leave when he needed her to reach Belle. Weaver muses that every time he does something good, he is brought closer to her and he has hope that one day another Guardian will appear. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Weaver" is of Old English origin derived from the word "wefan" that means "to weave".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/weaver-1 It is a reference to Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold's habit of weaving straw into gold with his spinning wheels. |-| Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, Weaver looks "menacing" before adding that "there's always that element of menace and mystery, and Weaver is involved in many of the goings-on in this neighborhood in Seattle. It's a lot of fun and it's another layer and color for Bobby to play".http://tvline.com/2017/08/06/once-upon-a-time-season-7-rumple-new-identity/ *During the filming of "A Pirate's Life", Robert Carlyle decided to change the accent of Weaver to make him more different from Mr. Gold. After that, he had to re-record all of Weaver's scenes from "Hyperion Heights" via automated dialogue replacement.https://www.yahoo.com/style/robert-carlyle-record-once-upon-223742852.html Appearances See also *Weaver's Hideout References fr:Weaver nl:Repelsteeltje Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Dark Ones